backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
The Quest for the Flying Rock
" | image = Quest.png | number = Season 1, Episode 13 | code = 113 | airdate = February 21, 2005 | snack = Waffles at Tyrone's house | genre = Disco | writer = Radha Blank | director = Bill Giggie Mike Shiell | music = Evan Lurie | video = Surf's Up! | previous = "Race to the Tower of Power" | next = "Polka Palace Party" }} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Tyrone's Father (mentioned) "Uniqua, Tasha, Tyrone, and Pablo are brave, Indiana Jones-style explorers on a quest for the rare, legendary flying rock which sits atop Big Rock Hill. In a frenzied disco dash through the jungle and the desert, they race each other to see who can make it to Stone Step Hill first and claim the prize." ﻿Uniqua is in the backyard, sitting on the picnic table, reading a fairly large book. She introduces herself and tells the viewer about her book: the book is about the legendary flying rock, located on top of Stonestep Hill. If anyone finds the rock and chants a special spell, the rock will begin to float off the ground, carrying the traveler into the air. Uniqua takes out a map of Stonestep Hill and the locations around it. Tasha, Pablo, and Tyrone arrive and sit on the picnic table to see what Uniqua is reading. Uniqua explains how the book is about the flying rock of Stonestep Hill, inspiring the others to want to find the rock. The four start to sing "The Flying Rock Song" as they practice saying a spell used to cause the rock to lift the holders into the air. The backyard transforms into a desert land on the side of a jungle. The four come across two paths to the hill: one through the jungle and another through the desert. They decide to split up into groups of two: one containing Uniqua and Tasha (who will take the jungle path), and the other containing Pablo and Tyrone (who will take the desert path). Uniqua, Tasha, Pablo, and Tyrone sing "Questing, Questing" as both pairs start to walk off. Uniqua and Tasha are trekking through the jungle. They walk far into the jungle and come across some vines. Uniqua and Tasha get tangled up in the vines. They struggle to escape, but fail. They come up with an idea to shake the vines off while singing "Shake Your Body". They move on into the jungle after singing. Meanwhile, Pablo and Tyrone are questing through the hot desert. The boys have already walked far as they come across tumbleweeds blocking their path, knocking Pablo and Tyrone over. The two decide to jump over and duck under the tumbleweeds to get across. They then come across a mound of sand. They start singing "Trudge, Trudge, Trudge" as they trudge up the mound. Back in the jungle, the girls come across an unsteady bridge leading to the hill. They take the risk of falling as they cross the bridge. They get to the end and congratulate themselves as they spot Stonestep Hill. They run and giggle as they think about beating the boys. Back at the desert, the boys are still stuck trying to get up the mound of sand. After Pablo spots a cactus, Tyrone gets out a rope and ties it to a cactus on top of the mound and climbs up with Pablo. They see Stonestep Hill. The boys giggle after considering the fact of beating the girls. They laugh and run up the legendary hill. The girls do the same on the other side of the hill. The four questers meet and grab the rock at the same time, fighting over it. Each team tells the other to let go, but the rock slips out of their hands. It rolls off the edge of Stone Step Hill and bounces down the steps. It rolls onto the ground and then snaps in half, but they later put the two pieces back together and sing the spell, starting to float. They land back down. Uniqua asks Tasha how she feels after flying. Tasha's stomach rumbles and she answers with "hungry." Tyrone invites them all over to his house for waffles. The three others accept as the hill transforms back into the backyard. They all sing the end song and enter Tyrone's house. Uniqua opens the previously closed door and shouts "Float, flutter, fly!" *Uniqua: Jungle Quester Uniqua *Pablo: Desert Quester Pablo *Tyrone: Desert Quester Tyrone *Tasha: Jungle Quester Tasha *"The Flying Rock Song" *"Questing, Questing" *"Shake Your Body" *"Trudge, Trudge, Trudge" es:En busca de la roca voladora pt-br:A Grande Expedição Category:Episodes Category:Season 1